Selangkah Denganmu!
by Hitomi Sakurako
Summary: "Hiyori sudah merasa bahagia dengan kehidupan normalnya. Seharusnya kau tidak memikirkannya."/ "Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin karena kita sudah lama bersama. Aku jadi punya ikatan batin dengan kalian." / "Takdirku adalah bersama kalian. Hidup sebagai siluman itu sudah menjadi kehidupan normalku. Makanya, aku ingin berada di sini bersamamu, Yato, Yukine!" - Yato x Hiyori x Yukine.


Hei, kau tahu dewa Yato, kan?

Dia adalah sosok yang (mungkin) adalah Dewa Perang.

Tapi ketahuilah, bahwa sebenarnya Yato adalah sosok lelaki yang masih kurang jelas asal-usulnya, suka melakukan pekerjaan pengiriman dan agak aneh.

Kemudian setelah kalian melihatnya sekali lagi, Yato yang sebenarnya adalah sosok menakutkan yang telah membunuh seorang senjata suci.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Noragami ( c ) Adachitoka**

"**Selangkah denganmu!"**

**( c ) Hitomi Sakurako**

**Cover bukan milik saya (diambil dari manga chapter 11)**

"_Takdirku adalah bersama kalian. Hidup sebagai siluman itu sudah menjadi kehidupan normalku. Makanya, aku ingin berada di sini bersamamu, Yato, Yukine."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ya. Cepat, terjangkau, dan dapat diandalkan! Dewa pengiriman Yato, bersedia melayani anda!" Yato menyambut panggilan telepon dengan semangat. Ini adalah panggilan pertama untuk hari ini.

"Bisakah aku minta tolong?" terdengar suara yang sangat pelan dari dalam telepon.

Yato terdiam. Ia akan mendengar baik-baik permintaan dari pemanggil pertamanya. "Eh, kau ingin memintaku mencari seseorang?"

"Ya. Dia adalah anak lelaki kami. Tingginya sekitar seratus _centimeter_, rambutnya berwarna coklat dengan mata berwarna biru. Dia berumuran sekitar enam tahun..."

**…**

"Yukine! Sepertinya kita mendapat pekerjaan!" seru Yato sambil menghambur kearah Yukine.

Yukine memasang ekspresi khasnya. Ia berjalan menjauhi Yato. "Menjauhlah dariku!" Yukine membuang muka kesal. Kesal karena sampai saat ini ia belum memiliki kehidupan yang layak sebagai senjata suci.

Ya, mereka masih hidup seperti dua orang gelandangan. Tidur di depan sebuah kuil tua, mengenakan pakaian bekas dan makan seadanya. Yato masih menunggu botolnya yang masih terisi setengah itu agar penuh sehingga nantinya ia bisa memiliki kuil yang layak.

"Kau tidak berniat membawaku ikut campur dalam urusan pekerjaanmu itu, kan?" ucap Yukine.

Yato menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Kemudian memasang senyumnya. "Ngomong apa kau? Sudah jelas kau akan ikut denganku."

Yato memeluk botol kacanya. Ia membayangkan akan mendapatkan koin lima _yen_ lagi apabila ia berhasil untuk pekerjaannya kali ini.

"Dasar. Aku selalu ingin menjauh darimu." Yukine melangkah menuju sebuah kursi taman. Ia duduk dengan tampang kesalnya.

"Ah, jangan lupa, Yukine. Kau masih memiliki tanda _sekki_ itu. Selama ada tanda itu kau tidak bisa lari dariku." Seketika Yato memasang tampang bahagianya itu karena berhasil membuat Yukine terdiam –yang menurut Yukine adalah tampang paling mengesalkan.

Ah, biasanya selalu ada suara seorang Iki Hiyori yang mendominasi kedua pembicaraan lelaki itu. Tapi, sejak dua bulan lalu sampai selamanya, Hiyori tidak akan berada di sana lagi.

Bukan karena Hiyori tidak menginginkannya, tetapi Yato telah berhasil mengabulkan permintaan Hiyori. Yato sudah memutuskan ikatan Hiyori dengan dunia dewa. Yato akhirnya menggunakan tekniknya memutuskan hubungan kepada Hiyori. Sekarang Hiyori bisa berbahagia, itu yang ada di pikiran Yato.

"Hei, bagaimana kabar Hiyori saat ini?" Seolah-olah tahu apa yang Yato pikirkan, Yukine pun menanyakan hal yang sama.

Yato membalikkan badannya membelakangi Yukine. "Hiyori sudah merasa bahagia dengan kehidupan normalnya. Seharusnya kau tidak memikirkannya."

"Apa kau tidak memikirkannya? Hiyori sudah bersama kita sejak lama. Dia benar-benar membantu kita." Yukine memasukkan kedua telapak tangannya ke dalam saku jaketnya. Matanya menatap kearah tanah, ia menundukkan kepala.

Yato berbalik menatap Yukine. Ia memasang tatapan tajamnya. "Yukine, dengar. Dia sudah tidak memikirkan kita. Lagipula, bukankah ingatan Hiyori tentang kita sudah hilang?" ucap Yato dengan sangat pelan.

Kemudian Yato menunjuk langit. "Oh, ayo segera mulai pekerjaan!" seru Yato sambil berlari dengan semangat.

"O-oi! Tunggu!" teriak Yukine sambil mengejar Yato.

.

.

.

Ini adalah dunia normal manusia. Angin berhembus dengan tenang pada siang itu di sekolah. Beberapa anak mulai melangkah keluar kelas. Menikmati makan siang. Ke perpustakaan. Dan ada yang bermain di lapangan sekolah. Suasana siang yang sangat baik ini sangat bermanfaat bagi setiap orang. Mereka tidak perlu takut merasa kepanasan, dan mereka juga tidak perlu takut kedinginan.

Hanya ada seorang gadis berada di dalam kelasnya sambil mengerjakan sesuatu. Wajahnya tampak sangat serius. Ia menajamkan matanya setiap melihat deretan huruf yang ada di hadapannya.

"Hiyori!" teriak Yama dan Ami sambil melangkah mendekati bangku Hiyori. Mereka adalah teman yang selalu bersama Hiyori sampai saat ini. Bahkan ketika Hiyori pernah mengalami kecelakaan, kedua temannya inilah yang selalu bersamanya.

"Yama, Ami. Ada apa?" ucap Hiyori sambil melempar senyum kepada dua orang temannya itu. Ia menghentikan kegiatannya untuk sementara.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Yama sambil duduk di hadapan Hiyori.

"Aku hanya merangkum beberapa materi pelajaran untuk ujian tengah semester bulan depan. Bagaimana dengan Yama dan Ami?" tanya Hiyori sambil melanjutkan kegiatan sebelumnya.

"Ah, aku lupa kalau bulan depan ada ujian tengah semester. Kurasa aku akan mengerjakannya besok." ucap Ami. Kemudian disusul dengan anggukan dari Yama.

"Ya. Kita harus berjuang untuk ujian nanti."

"Hiyori. Apa cuma perasaanku, tapi beberapa minggu ini kau tidak pernah lagi tidur di dalam kelas." ucap Yama.

"Eh, apa aku selalu tidur di dalam kelas?" Hiyori merasa wajahnya mulai memerah.

"Ya, benar. Kau selalu tidur saat guru sedang menjelaskan. Kau pernah tidur ketika mengganti pakaian dan kau pernah tidur tiba-tiba di koridor. Kau memang tukang tidur!" celetuk Ami. Ia menertawakan tingkah Hiyori.

"B-benarkah? A-aku bahkan tidak mengingatnya sama sekali. Tapi aku merasa sangat malu. Apa aku sampai sebegitunya?" ucap Hiyori masih tidak percaya.

"Benar. Hiyori sangat lucu." seru Yama sambil menepuk bahu Hiyori.

.

.

.

Begitulah kehidupan sosok Hiyori Iki saat ini. Ia merasa seolah lebih bebas setelah bisa kembali ke kehidupan normalnya.

Tapi, tidak ada satupun ingatan yang dimiliki Hiyori mengenai masa lalunya. Ia bahkan tidak bisa mengingat bagaimana ia menjadi siluman untuk pertama kalinya. Sepertinya salah kalau disebut siluman, karena Hiyori sebenarnya adalah manusia setengah siluman. Umumnya Hiyori hanya penjelmaan dari energi perasaan.

Pada saat ini, Yato dan Yukine masih berada di sekitar kota untuk mencari anak yang hilang itu. Tapi, padahal cuma anak-anak, kenapa mereka sampai saat ini belum menemukannya?

Biasanya, anak yang hilang akan memiliki pilihan. Pertama, pergi ke kantor polisi. Kedua, karena tidak tahu mau pergi kemana, mungkin ia pergi ke rumah temannya. Ketiga, ia mungkin diam di taman atau tempat yang ramai. Keempat, bersenang-senang di dunia luar.

Tidak. sepertinya pilihan terakhir tidak cocok untuk anak umuran enam tahun. Akhirnya Yato pergi ke taman untuk mencari anak itu. Kebetulan juga ia sudah mendapatkan foto anak itu, mungkin akan lebih mudah menemuinya.

"Hiyori. Kami pulang dulu." Yama dan Ami melangkah bersama di pertigaan jalan. Rumah mereka berada dalam satu jalur. Jadi mereka selalu berpisah dengan Hiyori di pertigaan jalanan kota.

"Hm. Sampai jumpa besok." Hiyori melambaikan tangannya kearah dua orang gadis itu. Hiyori menatap taman yang tidak jauh dari sana. Kemudian ia tersenyum kecil.

"Permisi, apa anda mengenal orang ini?" tanya Yato sambil memperlihatkan selembar foto ke beberapa orang. Jangan bertanya dimana Yukine, anak itu cuma mengekori Yato di belakang.

Yato menyeka keringat yang mengucur dari pelipisnya. "Lelahnya. Oi, Yukine, kau juga harus membantu!" Yato duduk di salah satu bangku taman.

"Aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak mau ikut denganmu."

Yato menatap foto anak itu baik-baik. Orang tua dari anak itu sudah menyediakan beberapa selebaran untuk mencari anak itu. Yato mengambil spidol dari kantung celana panjangnya. Ia mengatuk-ngatukkan spidol yang terbuka itu di kursi. "Sepertinya harus kutambah sedikit."

.

.

.

Hiyori melanjutkan rangkumannya untuk ujian nanti di taman yang tidak jauh dari jangkauannya. Padahal ia sudah berencana akan menyelesaikan rangkuman itu di sekolah. Tapi nyatanya ia tidak bisa menyelesaikannya semudah itu.

Hiyori menghentikan tulis-menulisnya sejenak. Ia ingat harus mengerjakan tugasnya untuk besok, kemudian Hiyori mengambil sebuah buku dalam tasnya. Tapi, tiba-tiba kertas yang tadi digunakan Hiyori untuk menulis terbang terkena angin.

"Gawat!" teriak Hiyori. Ia tidak masalah kalau seandainya yang ditulis di kertas itu cuma sedikit. Tapi ia sudah menulisi hampir semua bagian dari kertas itu.

Hiyori segera mengejar kertasnya yang terbang itu sebelum ia tidak dapat menemukannya lagi. Tiba-tiba Hiyori melihat kertasnya jatuh di salah satu kursi taman. Hiyori menghela napas lega. Dengan cepat ia berlari mengambil kertas itu, namun ada selembar kertas lagi yang menempel di bawah kertasnya.

Hiyori menatap kertas asing itu agak lama, kemudian ia memutuskan membaca kertas itu dengan baik-baik. "Anak hilang. Umuran enam tahun. Rambut coklat. Tinggi seratus _centimeter_." Hiyori menatap sekelilingnya untuk melihat apakah di taman ada sosok orang dalam kertas itu. Bisa jadi orang yang dimaksud ada di tempat yang sama.

Hiyori kembali menatap kertas itu. Ah, ada sebuah catatan di bawah kertas itu. "Kalau menemukan, dimohon untuk bertemu di dekat taman bunga Sakura."

Apa ini? Hiyori tiba-tiba mengingat sesuatu. Ia pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya. Ia merasa pernah menemukan pamflet di dinding. Pada waktu itu ada seekor kucing yang hilang. Hiyori ingat itu, ia sangat mengingat itu. Tapi ia tidak mengingat apapun yang terjadi setelahnya. Hiyori kemudian mengembangkan senyumnya.

"Sepertinya aku harus mencarinya!" Hiyori berlari sambil meremas kertas itu.

.

.

.

Sudah dua jam lamanya Hiyori mencari anak hilang itu, namun sampai saat ini ia belum menemukannya juga. Hiyori akan menyerah dalam pencarian, tapi tiba-tiba Hiyori melihat sesosok anak kecil yang tengah menangis duduk di dekat tiang lampu taman.

Tinggi seratus _centimeter_. Rambut coklat. Mungkin ia tidak salah lagi. Hiyori melangkah mendekati anak itu. Ia sangat senang bisa menemukan anak itu (itu pun kalau anak yang ditemuinya adalah orang yang benar).

Hiyori berlari menuju anak itu, tapi ketika sudah sampai di hadapan anak itu, seseorang juga lebih dulu berada di depan anak itu.

"Ketemu kau, bocah!" ucap orang itu. Orang itu mengelus puncak kepala anak itu dengan lembut.

"Eh…" Hiyori menoleh kearah dua orang lelaki di dekat anak itu. Apa lagi ini? Hiyori kembali merasa mengingat sesuatu. Dua orang ini. Rambut hitam dan pirang ini. Mungkinkah…

"Kau harus pulang ke rumah. Orang tuamu sangat cemas." ucap seorang lelaki berambut hitam itu.

Sang anak kecil mulai menghentikan tangisannya. Ia berdiri dari duduknya dan memegang tangan lelaki itu. "Aku ingin Ayah dan Ibu!" ucapnya dengan terisak. Ia menarik baju lelaki berambut hitam itu.

"Tunggulah. Kami akan membawamu." Kini seorang anak lelaki berambut pirang di belakang lelaki berambut hitam mulai buka suara. Tampangnya masih sangat kesal.

Hiyori membeku di tempatnya. Ia masih menatap dua orang lelaki asing namun terasa _familiar_ di hadapannya itu. "Otakku, tolong berpikirlah lagi. Aku seperti mengenal mereka!" batin Hiyori sambil memejamkan matanya, wajahnya terlihat gelisah.

Lelaki berambut hitam itu terdiam. Setelah agak lama, lelaki itu berbalik menatap Hiyori. "Ah, terima kasih sudah mau menolong anak ini." ucap lelaki berambut hitam itu kepada Hiyori.

Lelaki berambut pirang itu memasang ekspresi terkejutnya ketika menatap wajah Hiyori. "Eh, Hiyo-" Tiba-tiba lelaki berambut hitam itu memberikan tatapan tajamnya kearah lelaki berambut pirang, ketika lelaki itu mau memanggil nama gadis di hadapannya.

"A-ah. Iya. Sama-sama." Hiyori membungkuk hormat. Ia menatap anak berambut pirang itu. Apakah barusan anak itu ingin mengucapkan namanya? Tidak. Mana mungkin kedua lelaki itu mengenal Hiyori.

Kedua lelaki itu berbalik pergi. Hiyori menggeleng sambil berpikir keras. Otaknya semakin keras berpikir. Ia mencoba menggali semua ingatan masa lalunya. Tapi, semakin ia ingin mencoba menggali lebih dalam, sesuatu seperti menghalangi ingatan Hiyori untuk mengingat lebih dalam ke masa lalunya.

Akhirnya Hiyori mulai berpusat pada satu titik. Ia hanya mampu mengingat sedikit dari masa lalunya itu. Kemudian dengan spontan, Hiyori membuka suara.

"Yato! Yukine!" teriak Hiyori seketika. Eh, entah mengapa nama itu seketika terlintas di otak Hiyori.

Kedua lelaki itu berbalik. Wajah mereka sangat terkejut. "Kau memanggil kami?" tanya Yato, lelaki berambut pirang itu.

Hiyori mengangguk. "Ya. Kalian kalau tidak salah adalah Yato dan Yukine, kan?"

Yato terdiam beberapa saat. Kemudian ia menghela napas dan berbalik menatap Hiyori. "Maaf. Kau salah orang." Yato segera menarik Yukine untuk berjalan menjauh.

Hiyori mengejar orang itu, kemudian ia berhenti tepat di depan Yato. "Aku ingat! Aku kecelakaan ketika menolongmu. Kita bersama-sama mengembalikan kucing itu. Kemudian kau berjanji akan menjadikanku manusia kembali. Kita bertemu Yukine, senjata suci barumu. Kemudian kita bertemu Kofuku-_san_ dan Daikoku-_san_. Kau bilang, kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu, aku harus menemuinya. Kita juga bertemu Bishamon, dan aku tahu Nora! Aku ingat semuanya!"

Yato dan Yukine hanya terkejut mendengar ucapan Hiyori barusan.

.

.

.

"Nah, bagaimana kau bisa mengingat kami, Hiyori?" tanya Yukine sambil menaruh minuman kalengnya di atas kursi taman. Mereka sudah mengembalikan anak hilang itu ke orangtuanya. Dan Yato berhasil mendapatkan koin lima _yen_.

Hiyori menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin karena kita sudah lama bersama. Aku jadi punya ikatan batin dengan kalian." Hiyori meneguk minuman kalengnya.

Yato menghela napas. "Padahal aku sudah menghilangkan semuanya dengan memutuskan hubungan kita." Yato meremas kaleng minumannya. Ia membuang muka kearah lain.

"Tapi, ini benar-benar sebuah keajaiban aku bisa mengingat kalian semua." Hiyori tersenyum kearah dua lelaki itu. Seketika air matanya terjatuh membasahi pipinya.

"Tapi kau sudah memiliki duniamu. Kau sudah tidak bisa membagi tubuhmu di dunia siluman." ucap Yato.

"Aku ingin selalu bersama kalian." Hiyori menggenggam tangan Yato dan Yukine. "Aku akan selalu bersama kalian."

"Hiyori…"

Hiyori mempererat genggamannya pada tangan Yato dan Yukine. "Takdirku adalah bersama kalian. Hidup sebagai siluman itu sudah menjadi kehidupan normalku. Makanya, aku ingin berada di sini bersamamu, Yato, Yukine."

"Aku tidak bisa menjamin itu. Aku sudah mengabulkan permohonanmu!" ucap Yato.

"Makanya, biarkan aku bersama kalian. Kalian adalah dua orang yang sangat kusayangi. Tolonglah, biarkan aku bersama kalian lagi…" air mata Hiyori tidak berhenti mengalir. Ia tetap tersenyum manis kearah Yato dan Yukine.

"Tapi bagaimana? Kau sudah tidak bisa melihat kami. Mungkin ini cuma kebetulan. Tapi bagaimana dengan selanjutnya?" ucap Yukine.

Hiyori mengusap air matanya. Ia tersenyum bahagia. "Panggil namaku kalau aku tidak bisa melihat kalian. Teriakkan namaku sampai aku melihat kalian. Aku ingin selalu seperti ini. Kumohon..."

Yato tersenyum kecil. "Dasar. Kau benar-benar tidak mensyukuri pemberian dewa."

"Hiyori, kami akan memanggilmu. Selalu!" ucap Yukine sambil tertawa bahagia.

Hiyori memeluk kedua orang itu. Hiyori memeluk Yato dan Yukine dengan sangat erat. "Terima kasih! Terima kasih telah menerimaku selama ini, Yato, Yukine!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End**

**Halo, namaku Hitomi Sakurako. Aku baru pertama kali masuk di fandom ini. Meskipun fic di fandom Noragami Indonesia masih sedikit, aku sangat berharap akan semakin banyak kedepannya. Aku juga baru tahu kalau sudah ada archive untuk Noragami. Akhirnya bisa nyumbang fic ke fandom ini. Suka banget sama animenya mwihihihi.**

**Makasih buat semuanya yang sudah mau membaca, memberi review, fave dan follow (jika berkenan) fic ini. Btw, aku ngeship Yato x Hiyori. Kalian?**

**Sign,**

**Hitomi Sakurako –Watampone, 25 February 2014 (Ilma Sarah Zena)**


End file.
